Sergeant Bolin
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Future fic with Broh.


**Author's Notes: Guess whose drinking lychee juice? XD This story was inspired by a pic missmurrka blogged on Tumblr.**

A year after Amon had been exposed and the Equalist movement started to fall apart, much had happened. Korra remained at Air Temple Island to protect Republic City. Mako had taken on a job as a White Lotus in training. Asami was bringing back his father's company to the way it used to be. But Bolin was the one person who had changed the most. He had left his home town on General Iroh's ship to become enrolled in the United Forces.

Today, the young earth-bender was coming back home for a large celebration with a ship full of other men who wished to return, such as Iroh. Bolin was overjoyed to finally be reunited with his brother and friends.

As the ship pulled into dock, he could see Mako, Korra and Asami waiting down below. The general exited down the gangplank to greet them.

"Good afternoon," he said with a small bow.

The three of them bowed back.

"Nice to see you again," Asami smoothly welcomed.

"How's everything?" Korra asked.

Iroh's shoulders relaxed at her informality, "There have been many rebel forces overseas until settling down a week ago."

Mako's current fidgeting caught the man's eye.

Iroh turned half way toward the ship and called out, "Come on, Sarge! You're making your brother have a nervous fit."

Bolin came out from his hiding place and stood on the top edge of the ship's railing. He then bent a slab of metal on the dock to come up and meet him. He jogged down the thin pathway and as he stepped onto the dock he returned the metal to its normal form.

"Just thought I'd make an entrance," he said, posing.

His three companions were shell-shocked. Not only could Bolin metal-bend, but his overall appearance was changed drastically. His uniform was a tight, sleeveless shirt with the high collar having a square dip around his Adam's apple. His pants were looser and were held up with a black belt. He also had slick, black, knee-high boots. But the most surprising change was the teen's face. He had gotten a much stronger jaw and stubble littered it. Then, there was a black patch over his right eye with a scar that was peeking out of the top and bottom of it.

Bolin laughed heartily at their reactions.

"Well, hi to you, too."

Mako practically ran over to hug his brother. When he pulled back, he stared at the eye patch.

"What happened, Bo?" he frowned.

"Oh," Bolin reached up and popped up the patch an inch, so only Mako could see, "It ain't that bad. I just like looking awesome."

The fire-bender gave a grateful look when he saw the eye was still functioning.

"When did you learn metal-bending?" Korra interjected.

Bolin thought for a moment, "I guess the same way air-bending came to you," he then looked over to the general with a blush, "…I mean in the midst battle anyway."

Iroh gave a sly grin before changing the subject, "Shall we head over to the celebration, now?"

The girls opted to ride on Naga through the streets while the men walked beside them. Bolin was coddling Pabu in his arms.

"I missed you so much, buddy," he cooed.

Mako placed an arm around his brother, "Well, I'm a bit jealous."

The metal-bender laughed and Mako looked over to see Iroh looking at his brother in an unexpected way. It was a sweet, carefree smile. When the general saw Mako staring, he turned away bashfully.

This confused the teen and was about to call out the general when the sound of music could be heard as they entered a large courtyard. There a large band playing nearby as citizens danced, played and chatted.

Bolin perked up when he saw someone pass by with food, "I'm gonna get some of that."

He rushed off, leaving the two fire-benders alone.

"So…" Mako began, "How's Bolin been doing on the job?"

Iroh straightened up, "He has risen to the occasion despite his inexperience and is a great addition to my crew. He has learned much and grown into a very strapping young man."

Mako knew something was up with the answer that seemed to be a bit too much like fawning. The metal-bender returned all too quickly with a bag of dumpling and a large drink that looked nowhere like lychee juice.

"Let's sit down; I got some dumplings."

The trio grabbed a bench and watched as Korra and Asami were dancing to the music. Bolin handed each of the men on either side of him a dumpling as he munched on his own. They talked about their adventures and laughed. Every once in a while Iroh and Bolin would do something, like a hand on a thigh or a look, that most people would find a little too friendly and it threw Mako for a loop every time.

Bolin finished his drink and asked, with obvious drunkenness, for the general to get him another. Iroh took the glass and went off to search. Using the moment alone to his advantage, Mako questioned his brother.

"You seem to be really close to the general, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Really close. Both of us have trouble sleeping, so we would always spend the night talking…and other stuff," Bolin smiled dreamily out at the lights that now twinkled around the dark courtyard.

He felt nervous about asking, but did so, "What…other stuff?"

Bolin turned red, "Things that could get me court marshaled, so I'm not telling a goody-two-shoes like you."

"Ummm…so, you two are…?"

The teen laughed, "Duh, bro."

As Iroh walked back with two drinks in hand, Mako panicked. His brother was doing things with this man? Iroh didn't even ask for his permission.

"Iroh, could I speak with you for a second?"

"Of course," he said, giving Bolin his drink and then walking over to the side.

Mako didn't dilly dally, "What the hell are you doing with my brother?"

The general quirked an eyebrow, "He told you something?"

"Very vaguely, but it seemed like you two did enough of something to get him to brag about it."

Iroh grew flustered, "Oh, wow. I feel flattered, but we only kissed a few times and we have dinner dates, but…"

"You better not hurt my brother," Mako said with venom.

"I never intended to. He is a beautiful soul," he looked over to Bolin, "and to hear he thinks about me like that makes me feel unworthy."

After such a candid statement, the younger man was left speechless. Then, the person of their conversation came up behind them.

"Hey, I'm getting super bored over there."

"Sorry," Iroh said.

"Aww. I can't be mad at that face," he slurred slightly, "Now, give me your drink, you're not drinking it fast enough."

He took the drink in Iroh's hand and chugged the liquid down.

"Let's go dance, Iroh," Bolin smiled and grabbed his hand.

The general looked over to the apprehensive looking brother.

"Do you mind?" the general asked.

Mako sighed, "I guess not."

The lone brother sat back down on the bench as he watched the two walk out toward the band. Bolin draped his left arm around the general's shoulders and Iroh grasped the teen's hand and held it up to try and dance with some formality.

Bolin grinned as the alcohol finally took over him completely, "Iroh, may I have this dance?"

Iroh blushed slightly as he felt the other push their bodies together. He scowled when looking to the side to see some people whispering.

"Bolin, stop. This is a little too gay."

The teen just laughed, pulling him around, dancing to his drunken heart's content. Iroh couldn't help but let him.


End file.
